1. Field of the Invention
This invention directs itself to a pneumatic surgical prone head support and a pneumatic surgical prone head support system. In particular, this invention directs itself to a pneumatic surgical prone head support which includes a support body within which is disposed a pneumatic pressure distribution network that is fluidly coupled to a plurality of inflatable cells disposed on a top surface of the support body. Still further, this invention directs itself to a pneumatic surgical prone head support that is intended to be fluidly coupled to a pressurization system to provide fluid pressure pulses in a timed sequence in order to sequentially deflate a portion of the inflatable cells. More in particular, this invention pertains to a pneumatic surgical prone head support system that includes the pneumatic surgical prone head support and a pressurization system coupled thereto, the pressurization system providing a plurality of controlled pressure sources respectively coupled to the main conduits for independently inflating and deflating particular inflatable cells or groups of inflatable cells in a timed sequence. Still further, this invention directs itself to a pneumatic surgical prone head support which includes a support body having a plurality of inflatable cells with a hemispherical contour.
2. Prior Art
In some prior art systems, such as that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,494, a pneumatic surgical prone head support is disclosed which is formed by a pair of inflatable cushions arranged substantially concentrically on the upper surface of a base member. The two inflatable cushions are sequentially deflated in an alternating fashion in order to prevent continuous pressure from being applied to a patient's face. However, the system requires that at least one of the cushions be fully inflated while the other cushion is in the process of being deflated or re-inflated. Thus, there can be no deflation overlap between the inflatable cushions and a specialized pressurization system is required to be coupled to the head support. Further, the arrangement of the cushions on the base member is very limited, and each cushion must support a large area of the patient's face in order to avoid applying high pressure to the contact areas of the patient's face.